1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing apparatus, a printing method, and a printing program.
2. Description of Related Art
Various techniques have been tried to improve the efficiency of a system as a whole by distributing the load in a printing system where a plurality of printing apparatuses is connected via a network.
For example, in order to effectively use printing apparatuses connected to a network in case when the process of a print job is interrupted, a technique has been proposed to transfer the print job and continue the same process on a transfer destination printing apparatus (e.g., Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-035867).
However, since it is expected for the transfer destination printing apparatus to execute the entire process including the printing process, it has to have equivalent functions as the transfer source printing apparatus has, which may limit the freedom of selection of the destination apparatus, so that it presents a problem in executing the intended distributive processing effectively. Also, it presents another problem that it is impossible to achieve the same kind of color reproduction result at the transfer destination printing apparatus as the transfer source printing apparatus if the color reproduction range of the transfer destination printing apparatus is different from the color reproduction range of the transfer source printing apparatus.